little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Anna at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the ocean, there was an 18-year-old girl with strawberry-blonde hair tied in braided pigtails with a platinum blond streak, turquoise eyes, and a blue mertail with clear sky-blue fins, wearing a magenta shell bra. Her name was Anna. With her were three boys. The first boy was a slender young man (and, of course, a handsome prince) of 21 with fair skin and a light dusting of freckles across his nose, auburn hair, sideburns, "dreamy" green eyes, and a navy blue mertail with clear lighter blue fins. His name was Hans, Anna, Hiro, and Tommy's big brother. The second boy was a slender teenager of 14 who was 5 feet tall with fair skin, messy black hair, brown eyes, a slight gap between his teeth, and a red mertail with clear lighter red fins. His name was Hiro Hamada, Anna and Hans' little brother. The third and last boy was a small, slender infant of 1 with fair skin, blue eyes, a blue mertail with clear baby blue fins, and no hair or teeth. His name was Tommy Pickles, Anna, Hans, and Hiro's little brother. The Norwegian girl, the prince of the Southern Isles, the Japanese boy, and the baby boy swam as they came to a stop. They smiled big when they discovered something magical. "Anna! Hans! Hiro! Tommy! Wait for us!" a voice called. Anna rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Bill, John, Max, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy. One of them is a tall, slender lizard with slimy light olive green skin, green eyes, skinny arms that ended in large hands, a thin neck, a sac of protruding flesh hanging from his chin, white teeth, a long pink tongue, and a dark green mertail with clear olive green fins. He wears a dark green matching English cap. His name was William the Lizard (or, Bill for short), Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy's best friend. The second one is a short, stout mouse with tan fur, curvy pink ears, short black whiskers, a big brown nose, brown eyes, a long, a white bucktooth, black eyebrows, a gravely voice, and a red-orange mertail with clear lighter red-orange fins, wearing a brown bowler hat with a red-orange hat band. He also smokes a cigar. His name was John Robertson, Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy's other best friend. The third and last one is a slender, lean mouse of average height with tan fur, curvy pink ears, long black whiskers, a big brown nose, a white bucktooth, violet eyes, black eyebrows, a whiny voice with a Cockney accent, and a dark gray mertail with clear lighter gray fins, wearing a dark gray English cap. His name was Maxwell Henshaw (or, Max for short), Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy's third best friend. "You know we can't swim that fast." Bill said, panting. Hans gasped and pointed to what he and his younger siblings were staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. They knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover human objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" he exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah," said Bill. "Sure." "I-it's great." John stammered aloud. "Now let's get outta here." Max gulped. Hiro grabbed Max's tail before the lizard and mice could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" And he, Anna, Hans, and Tommy dragged an unwilling Bill and his friends to the ship. "Who, us? No way." replied Bill. "It's just, that, uh, it looks damp in there." added John, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." "Yeah, I got this cough." said Max. He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Anna and her brothers one bit. The Norwegian girl, the Prince of the Southern Isles, the Japanese boy, and the infant found an opening in the window. "All right. Anna, Hans, Hiro, Bill, and I are going inside," Tommy said, "You two can just stay here and - watch for Boos." He, Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Bill swam through the hole, with Anna carrying a magenta shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," John smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. And Max added, "Yeah - you go. John and I will stay and-" Then it hit them. "What?" John exclaimed in full alarm. "Boos?!" Max gasped. "Anna!" John and Max yelped in unison. They swam through the hole. Unfortunately, both mice got stuck. "Oh my!" cried John, "I'm stuck!" "Me too!" cried Max, and he and John began wiggling through the hole, to no avail. "Anna!" John grunted. "We can't-" Max grunted, as he and John both tried to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "I mean-" "Anna, help!" John called. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy looked over. Anna giggled, and she and Hans went over to them. "Oh, John. Max." she smiled. What were they going to do with them? Kindly, Anna tugged John's paws while Hans tugged Max's paws, and they began to pull. "Anna, do you, your brothers, and Bill really think there might be Boos around here?" John whispered. After Anna pulled John in, Hans tugged onto Max's paws and began to pull him in as well. Unbeknownst to the Norwegian girl, prince of the Southern Isles, Japanese boy, baby, lizard, and mice, a giant Big Boo swam past by them. "Guys, don't be such scaredy cats." Hans said. "We're not scaredy cats." grumbled Max. After Anna and Hans pulled John and Max in, the seven friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great." John said nervously. "I mean, we really love this." Max chuckled. Bill nervously said, "Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-" The poor lizard and mice caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw themselves back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy. They kind of knocked into them. "Anna!! Hans!! Hiro!! Tommy!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Tommy asked, as he caressed the shaking lizard and mice with fear. "Yeah sure." Bill whispered. "No problem." John whispered. "We're okay now." Max whispered. "Shhh!" said Anna. She and her brothers saw something shiny from the second floor. They all swam up through a hole to see its source. They discovered a human object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Anna swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow!" Bill cried. "Cool!" John exclaimed. "But, err, what is it?" Max asked. "I don't know. But I bet Fidget will." said Anna, as she put her fantastic find in her magenta bag. "What was that?" John gasped. "Did you hear something?" asked a startled Max. Hiro looked around and saw a small brown horn. He smiled and swam to it. He picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" he said to himself. "Tommy!" Max said. "Max, will you, Bill, and John relax?" Tommy smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Bill, John, and Max turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of the Big Boo through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Boo!! Boo!!" John screamed. "We're gonna die!!" Max screamed too. The Big Boo began chasing Bill, John, Max, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, and Anna around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Bill, John, and Max kept screaming in terror. Anna accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. "Anna! Your bag!" gasped Hans. "Don't forget your bag!" shouted Hiro. The Big Boo, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Anna. "Hurry, Anna!" cried Tommy. The princess swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The seven friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Bill, John, and Max, as they all got stuck through the hole. "Now I'm stuck, too!" cried Bill. The lizard and two mice tried wiggling through the window to get out, but nothing happened. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy swam through a separate window hole themselves and pulled the three friends out. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop the Big Boo from chasing them, causing Bill, John, and Max to scream again. As they swam around in circles around the ship, Max accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. The Big Boo decided to take its opportunity to catch its bait once it reaches to the ground. Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Bill, and John saw that, and the Norwegian girl dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the mouse, through the hole of an anchor. It led the Big Boo through the hole. The Big Boo didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Anna picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Bill said, and Max blew a raspberry at the brute. The Big Boo made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Bill, John, and Max. Hans laughed as he, Anna, Hiro, and Tommy kept swimming up. "Bill, John, Max, you really are scaredy cats." "We are not." Bill protested. Tommy playfully rolled his eyes as he giggled to himself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies